User talk:Tama63
http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jasonblade/wiki_card_giveaway_jasonblade PLZ LET ME WIN RE:Judging I can't make it at that time. I get home 1:45 (Mountain Time Zone). I'll try to make it then but otherwise I can't. --Bator.hos 13:58, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Judging Did I miss the judging? I slept in this morning too late? What time is it there now? -- 16:00, August 31, 2011 (UTC) : Meet on Game for judging --' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 16:03, August 31, 2011 (UTC) : Crimson isn't on the game yet. Should we wait for him? -- 16:08, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :: Thinking of me and you pick and winner then me and him pick one if he doesnt come --' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 16:13, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay sounds fair. I am on Padres, Vachira. -- 16:13, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::Will be there after pvp :D --' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 16:15, August 31, 2011 (UTC) im disappointed tama i have a question how long has this wiki's excessive arguments been going? theres no more "democracy" in this wiki only arguments in fact, my friends are both users on this wiki and yesterday, i found them physically fighting about a certain page on the wiki one of my friends sprained two of his fingers the other got a bloody nose. im afraid things might get way out of hand like this more between people. is there anything the users who want this to stop can help? Piratedude4 21:00, August 31, 2011 (UTC)piratedude4Piratedude4 21:00, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Dear Tama63 Can you make my page very neat and orginize like the order of natullias please? also can i have a user box for my guild as well lol? also the stuffs in red is the things that can i add to my page but in my form tho lol? From Tama, when you banned me from chat what was i doing, sharpie said i was using adult stuff and being rude, but idk what i was doing wrong, please tell me Kung John Macleve högt på Av Sverige Translation King John Macbatten of '' 23:24, August 31, 2011 (UTC)John Macbatten User Ranks As John Breasly has gotten the "Pirate King" user rank, and others catching up, I think its time for some new user ranks! :P So what I was thinking is there could be.. Pirate Lord - 20,000 Neptune - 25,000 Poseidon - 40,000 ( amazing if someone got to that ) Those are just some ideas. What do ya think? .Benjamin | Macmorgan | . Which? Which code do I study there are so many @_@ Please my head is spinning - lets it go and it starts spinning - Forum Sig Can you edit my sig on the forums, so that it says "Wiki Historian at the POTCO Players Wiki" instead? [[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] Photo Uploading I know you won't get this until the morning but that's okay. I went to and I couldn't read the text on the guidelines for uploading pictures. Is there a way to change the font color to white? -- 23:16, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering if you could ban the other account for me. I don't want it anymore. ~ Pluto-Z~ My bad, I didn't know because I am never invited to these, so called 'Meetings.' Where do they even take place?!? TAMA READ DIS! please take a look at http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Category_talk:Candidates_for_deletion take a look at it please! Technically... '''I am not really supposed to be on Pirates Online, but I can use the Wiki on weekends. Its because my parents think I talk to much and I will give out our information, because my family is err... famous... and their security says its best if I just don't play games. But, I can be trusted, so I sneak it. Initially, my mom changed the pass on ' Captain Leon ', but I hacked it. Plus, I am upstairs on the second floor of the library where only me and my brothers computers are. ' Prince Leon of England ''' Comments Can you help me make my article and blog comments appear black with green text in Monobook?--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 02:50, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Chat Why did you get off chat? I wanted to discuss what contest I could have and on chat we can discuss it quicker. Gracias I think you made my comments black with green text. Just dropping by to say thanks :)--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 21:17, September 6, 2011 (UTC) we did like what america did rebel and spain doesnt own it anymore and they cant own every nation one can also break free Jason Blademorgan spain leader pearson gave me to goverment in mexico so i kind of am the leader - takes in a smooth voice - ok i had proof by snap shots but my pc had spam so i cleaned my pc out and i lost my pics Jason Blademorgan ture but also america doesnt long in this game why england found the new world in 1750 and its wat 1744 and there is already america Jason Blademorgan yes its a guild but king john of england said marc cannon shot was governer and leader of them so why does america get a part in it Jason Blademorgan Can you give me permission to use chat again? i don't know what i did. Logo Could you make a Logo for ThunderBook Productions? I need the name in gold, with one clash of blue lightning behind it. I want an all black background, plus the Lost Sword below the name, nearly facing the camera. Thanks ''Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits'' Chat Hey Tama I saw that Chat has some emoticons. Since nobody announced it I made an official announcement User blog:Jack Pistol/Chat Emoticons ( hope I'm allowed to ) and added a list of all available. Could the list also be added to Chat? Thanks Jack Pistol Chat Hey Tama I saw that Chat has some emoticons. Since nobody announced it I made an official announcement User blog:Jack Pistol/Chat Emoticons! ( hope I'm allowed to ) and added a list of all available. Could the list also be added to Chat? Thanks Jack Pistol Question Hey Tama Im curious, what happened to Special:Mostvisitedpages AKA Popular Pages? I noticed it stopped updating for a while ( like does daily ) and now it has disappeared....? Jack Pistol Signature Hey Tama, I realize your busy, but do you think you could make a new signature for me, please? The one I have now is getting old. If you've seen Johnny Coaleaston's or Samuel Redbeard's signatures, I'd really like that font. Normal font size though. And it could just "High-Lord Jeremiah Garland of the EITC" or if that doesn't fit just "High-Lord Jeremiah Garland". And the EITC emblem at the end would be nice. Thanks! Lord Jeremiah Garland favor Hey Tama Can you do me a favor please? I would like to have this image with a transparent background but still the same size Thanks! Jack Pistol ban User:Captain jason blademorgan is ban-dodging, can you please ban him? Thanks Jack Pistol ban User:Captain jason blademorgan is ban-dodging... Jack Pistol Tama, how do i make meh sigs transparent? Re:Skin For some reason they're still black. BTW what do you think of the background idea? Perhaps we use it a few months from now?--[[User:Shade Link|Shade']] 20:27, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Really? Can you please stop stalking and competeing against me on every wiki?! It is so annoying that when I go on the Logo Creation wiki, I see you took my requests that I started working on already, but didn't finish yet... I think this is why I have so much stress on me. This literally makes me sad... You compete gainst me in ''everything, and you always had, so can you please stop, because it feels like your stalking me... On every wiki. --Batoraid 22:55, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hey, Tama! I was wondering, if you could make me a sig that is the same font size as Lord Redbeards, black, same font, and says High Lord Johnny Coaleaston and then has the EITC logo Lord Redbeard has At the end. Thanks!! New wiki Tama it's me, Jason Yelloweagle. I need some help on my new wiki with the homepage and I'll need some help with creating coding like and stuff like that. Thank you very much if you decide to help and here's the link http://movieandgamingfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Movie_and_Gaming_Fantasy_Wiki Oh great coding master... Oh great coding master. I come to you asking how to make magic words like More confusing than Davy Jones' Locker! Hi Simon, I really need help beginning to understand this site. I wanted to start learning it by seeing how to add my guild, but there's no Add feature on the guilds directory. I also wanted to add some articles and see if it allows screenshot albums. Could you explain how this site is supposed to work? Can anyone automatically edit everything I publish on here, or can I prevent that? Thank you, Christi P.S. Please don't offended if I pick Kat's brain too. Hey there Tama! Please get on wiki chat as soon as possible so we can discuss the new website. 18:05, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ooh, what kind of action did you make, lol. 19:38, September 14, 2011 (UTC)